<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NU'EST: Mystery of the Missing Pie by Jun_sk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167789">NU'EST: Mystery of the Missing Pie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun_sk/pseuds/Jun_sk'>Jun_sk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun_sk/pseuds/Jun_sk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NU'EST gathered at Aron's place to celebrate Christmas. However, the pie that Baekho made has mysteriously disappeared! Will NU'EST successfully solve the mystery behind the missing pie? Also, will Minhyun finally get JR to break out of his tsundere shell? Stay tuned to find out~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun &amp; Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>N.S.S. 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Be tempted and fall for me. Till the end, I’m confident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcardjrie/gifts">wildcardjrie</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Christmas and the NU’EST boys are gathered at Aron’s place to celebrate the festive holiday. Aron and Baekho are in charge of cooking while JR and Minhyun are in charge of decorations. As for Ren well…he was just in charge of being himself and having a good time…which of course equates to him jamming loudly to jingle bell rock in sunglasses, a long white beard and a Santa hat (because who said Santa Claus couldn’t be swag). JR was doing his best to decorate the Christmas tree. He just had one little problem…</p><p>Minhyun: jju ya~ jju ya!! Look at me :D </p><p>JR: Minhyun ah, I’m busy at the moment. </p><p>Minhyun: jju ya~~ Please just look at me!! </p><p>JR: sigh…yes what is it? </p><p>Minhyun in his ping reindeer headband doing a flower pose: Ta da~ How do I look? :D</p><p>JR: … </p><p>Minhyun pouts at JR’s lack of response.</p><p>JR: …you’re cute.   </p><p>Minhyun: thanks :3 </p><p>JR: Now will you please help me decorate the Christmas tree?</p><p>Minhyun: ok ^^</p><p>Aron: Dinner’s almost ready guys! </p><p>Ren: YAYYYYYYYYYYYY LET’S EATTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!</p><p>And that’s when chaos struck. </p><p>Baekho: WHERE DID THE PIE GO?! </p><p>Aron: huh? Didn’t you just take it out of the oven a minute ago?</p><p>Baekho: Yes, I left it right here. I went to get the cutlery, and when I came back, it’s gone!</p><p>Aron: Ren, please tell me you didn’t steal it to eat it by yourself.</p><p>Ren: I literally just stepped into the kitchen! Aron, how could you accuse me of such a crime. I’m so hurt -fake cries-</p><p>Aron: Alright alright, I’m sorry. JR, you and Minhyun were in the living room right? </p><p>JR: Yeah, we stayed there till we heard Baekho scream. </p><p>Minhyun: My ear drums hurt…</p><p>Baekho: I SPENT TWO HOURS MAKING THAT PIE –WAILS- </p><p>JR: Baekho…stop being such a cry baby…it’s literally just a pie…</p><p>Baekho: IT’S NOT JUST A PIE!!! IT CONTAINS MY BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS JR!!! I WANT MY PIE BACK!!! –whines- </p><p>JR: oh boy…</p><p>Aron: Ok, looks like we’re going to have to search for the missing pie.</p><p>Minhyun: Oh, are we doing a pie hunt? :D Sounds like fun! I wanna be the detective!</p><p>JR: Minhyun ah, that’s not quite how it works…</p><p>Ren: I’M IN CHARGE OF SEARCHING FOR CLUES!!! LET’S GO WATSON! –grabs Minhyun- </p><p>Minhyun: Aye-aye captain! </p><p>Aron: Minhyun ah, that’s the wrong slogan…</p><p>JR: oh my god… I feel a migraine coming up. </p><p>Aron: Hey, what’s that in the corner? </p><p>Ren: I’M ON IT! … oh? It’s red and kind of sticky…</p><p>Baekho: oh my god… IS IT BLOOD?!?! ARON HYUNG!!!!!</p><p>Baekho engulfs Aron in his bear like embrace and clings on to him for dear life. A helplessly trapped Aron awkwardly struggles in an attempt to free himself. </p><p>Aron: -futilely smacking Baekho’s tightly flexed arms- Baekho (cough) It hurts!! (cough) </p><p>Minhyun gingerly dips his finger into the mysterious substance and examines it. He sniffs it for a bit before abruptly putting his finger into his mouth.</p><p>JR: WTF. Minhyun ah! Stop! That could be dangerous!</p><p>JR rushes to Minhyun’s side, grabs his hand and pulls it away from his mouth. In his haste, the two ended up in close proximity of each other. JR’s face was but a few inches away from Minhyun’s. In that moment, JR felt his heart thump wildly. Minhyun, with his doe eyes, looked at JR quizzically. </p><p>Minhyun: Jju ya, are you ok? Your face is kind of flushed right now.</p><p>JR: …huh? Uh? Yeah… yeah I’m fine… Anyway, I should be the one asking you that instead! Why would you casually just taste an unknown substance! It could be dangerous! What if you got hurt!!</p><p>Minhyun: hmm? I’m not afraid though? I have you to protect me after all :)</p><p>In that instance, JR gained an epiphany. It wasn’t the unknown substance that was dangerous. It was Minhyun. While the couple had their moment, Ren discreetly stood by the side, taking quality pictures for “research purposes”. </p><p>Minhyun: Besides, it’s not blood. It’s just blueberry jam. </p><p>JR: Blueberry jam? Baekho ah!</p><p>Baekho: what? </p><p>He was still clinging on to Aron. </p><p>JR: What pie filling did you make?</p><p>Baekho: Why are you asking me this question right now stupid, of course it’s blueberry pie filling. You guys mentioned that you wanted to eat blueberry pie so I specifically bought blueberries this morning to- oh. </p><p>It took a while, but realization finally hit Baekho. </p><p>Aron also finally gained salvation from Baekho’s vice grip, I mean embrace. </p><p>Ren: The culprit has left a trail for us to follow! ONWARDS MY FRIENDS! TO VICTORY! CHARGGEEEEE!!!!</p><p>Minhyun was about to follow Ren, only to be stopped by JR. </p><p>Minhyun: Hmm? Jju ya, what’s wrong? </p><p>JR interlocked his fingers with Minhyun.</p><p>JR: Just…stay with me. (Cue Bet Bet: Stay with me stay with me.내게 머물러줘. Baby stay with me~)</p><p>Minhyun smiles brightly and cuddles up to JR. </p><p>Minhyun: Ok :D </p><p>What JR forgot to mention was that he was largely doing this for his own sanity. </p><p>Ren: I’VE FOUND THE CULPRIT!</p><p>Baekho: Where?! Who dares to steal my pie!</p><p>Ren: He’s in Aron’s bedroom!</p><p>Aron: -rubbing his sore and potentially bruised arms- huh? My bedroom? </p><p>JR: Let’s go.   </p><p>Minhyun: Jju ya, you’re so cool~</p><p>JR keeps his silence, but gently squeezes Minhyun’s hand. He means thank you, but was too embarrassed, I mean shy to say it. </p><p>Bark! Bark! Bark! </p><p>In the middle of Aron’s bedroom was Noah, tail wagging eagerly, barking loudly, with what looks like blueberry jam staining his fur, guarding a well-eaten (understood as largely destroyed) pie. </p><p>Aron: Noah ah…you’re making me look so bad right now…</p><p>Baekho: You know what hyung, it’s ok. I can’t even be mad. I’m glad Noah enjoyed it at least. Right Noah? </p><p>Bark! Bark! Even more frantic tail wagging. </p><p>Baekho: Actually where is Kotsoonie? She should have some of the pie too.</p><p>Aron: I appreciate the sentiment Baekho, but it’s not exactly good for dogs to consume it…</p><p>Baekho: -blatantly ignoring Aron- Kotsoonie~ where’s my favourite girl~ Let’s eat pie~</p><p>Ren: Ok case closed! I’m hungry. LET’S EAT! Race you to the kitchen~ Come soon kay, before I eat everything and leave nothing for you heh. </p><p>Minhyun: We did it Jju ya! We solved the case :D </p><p>JR: Yeah, you were a big help. You did well.  </p><p>Minhyun bends down to JR’s height.</p><p>JR: …? </p><p>Minhyun: head pats please :D</p><p>JR whispering to himself: can you stop being so cute…</p><p>Minhyun: Hm? Did you say something? </p><p>JR: oh…I said we should hurry to the kitchen. Don’t want Ren to clear all the food.</p><p>Minhyun: But I haven’t gotten my head pats yet!!</p><p>JR: I’ll give you all the head pats you want after we eat so are you coming or not? </p><p>Minhyun: I’m coming~ </p><p>Minhyun back hugs JR and the two waddle together to the kitchen. Let’s just say that even while eating, JR kept his hand loosely placed around Minhyun’s waist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this. Hope you have a wonderful Christmas &lt;3<br/>PS: The chapter title is Minhyun's line from Call Me Back.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Side Story: The Mystery of the Missing Pie (Nosoonie Edition)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What really went down from Noah's perspective, featuring Kotsoonie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the love and support! ❤️ Here's an additional present from me to you to welcome in the New Year~ Hope you enjoy it! ^o^ </p><p>Happy New Year! 🎉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah’s internal thoughts: NU’EST uncles are all at home. YAY! Dad’s cooking food. YAY! Dinner time is soon. YAY! There’s just one problem…WHY IS NO ONE PLAYING WITH ME!!! I WANT ATTENTION!!! I know! I’ll disturb uncle JR! He always plays with me :D </p><p>Noah runs excitedly towards JR and nudges him with his head. </p><p>Bark! Bark! Bark!!!</p><p>Translation: Play! With! Me!!!</p><p>JR was too entranced by Minhyun’s flower pose that he failed to register Noah’s appeal. </p><p>Noah’s internal thoughts: Are you floofing serious. I’m cuter than uncle Minhyun!! Hmpf! </p><p>Noah haughtily smacks JR with his paw, knocking JR out of his trance. </p><p>Noah’s internal thoughts: Geez if you like uncle Minhyun so much, just cuddle up with him and lick his face. It’s foolproof! Dad always enjoys it whenever I do it. If all else fails, just pee on his door or something. That way other people will know that he belongs to you. </p><p>Deciding to give the two lovebirds some space, Noah struts away in search of his new target. He spots Aron and Baekho in the kitchen.</p><p>Noah whines. </p><p>Translation: Daddddd, I want attentionnnnnn!!! Notice meeeeee!!!</p><p>But Aron was too busy cooking to notice Noah. </p><p>Just as Noah was about to charge at, I mean, fondly approach Aron for ignoring him, his nose was captivated by a mouthwatering scent. On the table lay the most beautiful pie he had ever seen. </p><p>Noah’s internal thoughts: PIE. MUST HAVE PIE. </p><p>He scans the area quickly. Baekho and Aron were both fully preoccupied and not looking in his direction. The coast was clear. </p><p>Noah deftly leaps up and grabs the pie in his mouth. Swiftly yet carefully, he darts into his, I mean, Aron’s bedroom. Kotsoonie was in the middle of her nap when Noah barged in. </p><p>Kotsoonie eyed him suspiciously. </p><p>Kotsoonie: Bark.</p><p>Translation: What’s that?</p><p>Noah: Bark Bark! </p><p>Translation: PIE! I got it from the kitchen! :D </p><p>Kotsoonie: Bark…</p><p>Translation: More like you stole it from the kitchen…</p><p>Noah: Bark bark bark!!</p><p>Translation: What is dad’s is mine and what is mine is mine. You want some? </p><p>Kotsoonie: …bark.</p><p>Translation: …nah I’m good. Don’t really want to eat something coated in your saliva. </p><p>Noah: Bark! </p><p>Translation: Fine! Your loss. Hmpf! </p><p>Kotsoonie: Bark bark bark…</p><p>Translation: Now that my peace has been disturbed, I’m going to find a new spot to nap at…</p><p>Kotsoonie strolls out of the bedroom. </p><p>Noah eagerly wolfs down the pie, taking bite after bite with no pause in between. He was soon interrupted by the presence of NU’EST. </p><p>Noah: Bark! Bark! Bark!</p><p>Translation: Listen, it’s not what it looks like! I’m a good boy! I can explain!!! </p><p>Aron: Noah ah…you’re making me look so bad right now…</p><p>Baekho: You know what hyung, it’s ok. I can’t even be mad. I’m glad Noah enjoyed it at least. Right Noah?</p><p>Noah: Bark! Bark!</p><p>Translation: YES IT WAS SOOOOO DELICIOUS!!! I ENJOYED IT SO MUCH!!! – extremely frantic tail wagging- </p><p>Baekho: Actually where is Kotsoonie? She should have some of the pie too.</p><p>Hidden within the house, Kotsoonie lay snuggled next to Baekho’s jacket, deep in sleep and blissfully unaware that her favourite uncle was looking for her. Whilst the rest were preoccupied with their own activities, namely Baekho calling out for Kotsoonie, Aron doing his best (but failing) to stop him, 2hyun having their moment (again) while Ren, unbothered, waltzes to the kitchen, Noah decided to continue with where he left off and spend some much needed quality time with his pie. </p><p>What a good way to celebrate Christmas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>